


Медитация

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [10]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Медитация

В своей комнате Пиа имела балкон, на котором она находилась все свое свободное время. Чаще всего она просыпалась пораньше, чтобы успеть позаниматься медитацией.

Утренний воздух немного морозит, отчего легкие дышат свежей прохладой. Свет из-за горизонта проникает в этот мир тонкой струей, а сам он только начинает просыпаться. В храме всегда встают рано, но не настолько. Именно поэтому Пиа выбрала это время. Время, когда еще не слышно чужих шагов, когда все полностью погружены в свои сны и мечтания. Время, когда в тишине можно побыть наедине с собой и Силой.

В такие моменты Пиа часто видела видения. Вернее сказать, она чувствовала что-то, что можно было интерпретировать как чужие эмоции в событиях, которые вот-вот произойдут. Мастер Солк говорил, что Сила может помогать смотреть сквозь время, и что это может быть спасением в некоторые моменты.

Видения, которые видит Пиа, обычно спокойные: пробуждение мальчика на ферме или запах любимого блюда на завтрак. Бывало, что она чувствовала незнакомые ей эмоции, которые не могла понять. Мастер говорил ей, что эмоции для всех одинаковы, но выражаются по-разному, возможно, поэтому Пиа не может определиться на их счет.

Но сегодняшним утром что-то было не так. Пиа ощутила это еще до погружения в медитацию, а сейчас она как будто была там. Ощутила чувство страха и горечи.


End file.
